


Love

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy wakes before the alarm, admiring the man next to her.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: love.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

Peggy wakes before the alarm, admiring the man next to her. Taking in his chiseled face, serene in sleep. Fighting to keep from touching him. Smiling as she thinks of the good-morning kiss awaiting her before their morning ritual ensues.

Is this what love means? Waking next to him in a too-small bed, dancing around each other in a too-small bathroom, flinging clothes from a too-small closet, downing tea and coffee in a too-small kitchen. A more… enthusiastic kiss before starting their workday.

Is this what love means?

She hopes so. She can’t imagine doing this with anyone except Daniel.


End file.
